


If The Sky Above You Should Turn Dark And Full Of Clouds

by creatureofhobbit



Category: Revenge (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 10:33:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creatureofhobbit/pseuds/creatureofhobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emily had had no use for friendship - until she became friends with Nolan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If The Sky Above You Should Turn Dark And Full Of Clouds

What was the point in befriending this crazy person they expected her to share her cell with? Amanda Clarke wondered as she first set eyes on Emily Thorne. But over time, she began to see that she had a use for her after all. Emily Thorne’s life wasn’t worth shit; why wouldn’t she want to leave the girl who stabbed her foster father behind her? Even being the daughter of the notorious David Clarke had to be better than that.

She knew that the new Amanda cared about her more than she cared for Amanda, but that wasn’t her problem. As far as she was concerned, she just needed her for one thing: to switch identities, to allow her the chance to get close to Victoria Grayson and all those responsible for her father’s incarceration and death. And if that meant that Emily never saw Amanda again, well, they would both survive.

She’d learned that she could trust no one except herself. What was the use of getting close to anyone when it was only gonna end in tears? She’d learned that the hard way.

 

When she and Jack had played together as kids, things had been so simple. Just the two of them, playing with Sammy the dog on the beach, Jack complaining that his baby brother kept him awake crying, her laughing and joking about dumb things Sammy had done. It was memories of that friendship that had kept her going throughout the early days after her father’s arrest, throughout the nights in the detention centre when Emily/Amanda’s snores had kept her awake.

Sometimes, as she lay in bed with Daniel, she wonders what it would have been like to have gone to Jack as herself. Would they still have been the friends they had always been, or would it have developed into something more? And if Amanda hadn’t come back, and she’d told him her true identity, would they ever have been able to make anything of it or would he have 

She’s made her choice. It was a life with Jack as herself or a chance to be revenged on Victoria, and she’d chosen Victoria. But there are still times when she allows herself to wonder what might have been.

 

She’s beginning to realise she’d underestimated Ashley. At the time they met, Emily had seen her as just a way to get into the Graysons’ inner circle, nothing more. If she had known Ashley’s true agenda, would she have taken her into her confidence? Of course, knowing what she knew now, Emily could only feel relief that she never had.

 

She’d pushed Nolan away when he had first offered his help, refused to let him into her life even when he made it clear where his loyalties lay. But over time she had begun to appreciate the friendship they had, possibly the first genuine friendship Emily had had since her childhood with Jack. He knew her for who she really was, he was the only person she could be honest with, and he was always there for her even at the times when he had his own things to deal with, such as when his father died.

Emily had thought she didn’t need anyone in life. Nolan had taught her that actually that wasn’t true. He’d shown her what friendship really meant. With Nolan, Emily could be happy.


End file.
